


Home Is In Your Arms

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael isn't as strong as he thinks he is, Multi, Trevor picks locks now I guess, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Michael Jones, and I’m 28 years old. I’m married to Lindsay and dating Gavin and Meg. I’m in the Fake AH Crew. I was taken while on a heist; I can’t give them any information.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is In Your Arms

He woke up in a dark room once again. He doesn’t know what time of day it was, he doesn’t remember how he got there, and he doesn’t know when the men will be back. He looks around to see if anything has changed since the last time he was awake- nothing has. 

“My name is Michael Jones, and I’m 28 years old.” He starts his mantra. “I’m married to Lindsay and dating Gavin and Meg. I’m in the Fake AH Crew. I was taken while on a heist; I can’t give them any information.” 

He repeated this to himself when he woke up, before he fell asleep, and when he was thrown into his room after they tried to get information from him. Two a three times a day, every day since Michael was taken, they would take him into a separate room and try to get information out of him. He lost count of how many times this has happened, but he hasn’t given any information yet and he never planned on doing so. 

Michael tried to think of the different ways the crew would rescue him. They wouldn’t blow anything up because that was his job. Maybe they would fly in with helicopters and shoot their way through the building. Then when they found him he would join them in the fight out, and everything would continue as if nothing ever happened when they get back to the penthouse. 

Except it won’t happen like that. Michael isn’t dumb- he knows he is much weaker than he was when he was taken. He has gone however long without eating and has only had two bottles of water. He has been beaten and mentally tortured day after day. They used every bit of information they know against him. Anything that the public knew about the crew, these guys knew about the crew. 

The one thing they knew would hit Michael’s core was his relationship. He was told the Meg was being held in a room next to his. Any time he was awake while being dragged back to his room, he would scream things at the door next to his in hopes Meg would hear him. He would try to tell her that they’ll get out and everything will be okay. 

They said Lindsay only married him because she was desperate, that she would use his absence as an excuse to leave him. They said she used him to get in the Fake AH Crew and to get where she is at in the crew. The rational side of Michael’s brain knew that couldn’t be true, but when he was so tired and abused, he didn’t know what to think. 

Gavin’s hurt the most. They convinced Michael that Gavin was only there because of Meg. They said Gavin never loved him and that every interaction between them was just a show. It was true that Gavin was more affectionate on heists, but that was because he spent every moment heisting as if it was his last. 

Or at least that’s what Gavin always said. 

Either way these men knew how to push all the right buttons to make Michael crack. He would no longer fight them, instead just take the hits. He accepted everything that came to him. 

Michael could hear the door to the room next to him being kicked open. Under the presumption that Meg was in the other room he pushed himself as far as he could from the adjacent wall. He was in the opposite corner with his knees pressed to his chest and his head down. He covered his ears in an attempt to remove himself from the situation. 

Then he heard the lock on his door being fiddled with. He squeezed his eyes tighter and pressed himself closer to the wall. He wanted anything but to be in this room. He didn’t want to go back to the other room where they would beat him until he couldn’t stay awake. 

“He’s in here!” He heard Trevor’s voice. 

He thought the men were messing with him. They were starting to use other people in the crew to break him even further. Then two familiar people ran in. Lindsay and Gavin fell at either side of him, trying to coax him out of the shell he had put himself in. 

“Michael, we’re here. And we need to go before the others run out of distractions.” Lindsay said. 

“Michael? Michael, I missed you so much.” Gavin wraps his arms around Michael and waits for him to do the same. Lindsay is repeatedly telling them they need to go now, but Gavin refuses to listen. He knows it’s important that Michael comes to his senses before they rush out while guns are firing at him. 

“Gavin?” He whispered. 

“Yeah, I’m right here. Lindsay is here too.” 

“Where’s Meg?” He remembers everything the men told him about capturing Meg all at once. “Is she okay? Did you get her out? Why aren’t you helping Meg!” 

“Calm down, Meg is fine.” 

“No she isn’t. They took her too; she was in the room next to mine.” 

“Put this on him. We need to go.” Lindsay hands Gavin her earpiece that Meg used to talk to them on jobs. She stayed at the penthouse to take over Gavin’s job because he insisted on going to save Michael. 

“Michael, I need you to put this on for me, okay? We’re gonna get you out of here and back home.” 

He paused for a second debating on whether or not it would be a good idea. Upon hearing the guns firing, he put the earpiece and covered his other ear. He felt Gavin pick him up and could see Lindsay guarding him as he carried Michael out of the room. 

Michael knew he must have been in worse shape than he originally thought if Gavin was carrying him. Gavin didn’t have the strength the rest of the crew had, he always sat behind the computer screen and occasionally joined them in the public, but he didn’t go through the fights the others did. He never had a reason to be as strong as them. 

“Michael, baby, can you hear me?” Meg’s voice floated through the earpiece. Any other time he would complain about the pet names, but he was too happy to hear her to care. 

“Meg?” He whispered. 

“He can hear you Turney, his mic is still on Lindsay. He thinks you were taken with him and we are currently leaving the building, but we are going through a gunfight to do it.” Gavin said. 

“Okay, I’m going to cut Lindsay’s mic. Gavin, put your mic on Michael so I can talk to him properly.” She instructs. 

“Got it.” 

“Meg?” Michael repeats himself. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Are you okay? They told me they had you.” 

“I’m fine, no one has me. I’m in the penthouse wearing your pajama pants behind Gavin’s computer.” She reassures him. 

“You can’t be, you were in the room next to mine.” His breathing picks up and he starts to panic. 

“Michael, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths, you can’t be panicking right now. I promise nobody took me, I’ve been at home worrying about you.” 

“But-” 

“No, baby, listen to me. I’ve been at home, in the penthouse. Nothing has happened to me, I’ve been okay the entire time you were gone. And now Lindsay and Gavin are bringing you home to me so we can all be together again.” 

Michael can feel that he is about to cry. His breathing has calmed down but it’s shaky and there are tears welling up in his eyes. Everything going on around him becomes too much. The gunshots that are getting louder and louder, the way Gavin tenses up when there is a close call, and how Lindsay is putting herself in the fight to make sure Gavin can get out safely with Michael. 

“I’m sorry.” He chokes out. “This is all my fault.” 

“No it’s not. Nobody is blaming you.” Gavin ducks his head down and kisses Michael’s forehead. “I love you. We all love you.” 

“You guys are almost out. You’ll see me in just a few minutes, I’m so excited to see you. We’ll spend every second together. I’ll even let you sleep in the middle with Gavin, you won’t be forced to the edge of the bed. You can lay between all of us and talk about anything or nothing. It’s all about you right now, okay?” 

“O-” 

“Cover me!” Gavin yelled and ran to the left. Michael looked up and saw Lindsay holding her arm and Trevor running in front of her. Geoff, Ryan, and Jeremy formed a wall around Gavin and Michael while Gavin ran towards the helicopter waiting outside the building. Once they got there, Michael would be safe. 

“What happened to Lindsay?” Michael started crying again. 

“It was nothing. Just a little scratch, she’ll be alright,” Gavin promised. 

“Don’t worry about Lindsay, she is strong like you.” Meg said. 

They walked outside the building and the world became so much brighter for Michael. Michael looked everywhere, he couldn’t remember the last time he was outside. There were a few people and reporters on the other side of the street trying to see what was happening and taking pictures. He could see Ray on the top of a building with his sniper out waving at him. And he could see Jack waiting for them in the helicopter. 

“I have to hand you to Jeremy for a second so I can get on the plane, okay? Don’t panic.” Before he could say anything, Michael felt himself being taken from Gavin, and despite what he said, Michael felt scared. He tried to push Jeremy away from him, but he wouldn’t let go. He was about to scream when he was passed back to Gavin. 

“Michael. Michael, open your eyes. Look at me, you’re safe.” 

“Where’s Lindsay and Meg?” 

“Meg is still at home, she hasn’t moved. Lindsay is staying with the crew for a little longer, she’ll be home later.” 

“Lindsay is going to stay and make sure none of those guys ever mess with us again.” Meg said. 

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes and then it’ll be you, Turney, and I until Lindsay gets back.”

Ten minutes later Gavin was thanking Jack for the ride and then carrying Michael back into the penthouse. Meg was waiting for them in front of the elevator and didn’t waste a second before proving to Michael that she was alright. 

“I missed you so much.” She kissed him gently, Gavin did the same right after. 

Gavin carried him into their bedroom and lied him on the bed. Meg assured him that they were only going to check his injuries and that they wouldn’t do anything to harm him. They took off all his clothes except for his boxers and stared at the cuts and bruises littering his skin. Gavin only gave one glance before he had to look away. Instead of helping Meg clean the injuries, he sat behind Michael and put his head in his lap. He stroked his hair and kept him calm while Meg prodded at the deeper cuts. 

When they were finally done, Lindsay entered the room. Her arm was bandaged, her pant-leg had been cut at the knee and another patch was wrapped around her leg. She lied down next to Michael on the bed. She held one of Michael’s hands and one of Gavin’s. She was worried about them getting home safely, so it was a relief to see them in one piece. 

Meg crawled in between Lindsay and Michael and Gavin lied down behind Michael. They were all close together on the queen sized bed, just the way they liked to be. None of them were worried anymore. Michael didn’t have to worry about what the men told him while holding him captive, all three of his partners proved his thoughts wrong. And Meg, Lindsay, and Gavin didn’t have to worry about Michael because he was right there in their arms.


End file.
